


Vikings Headcanons + Moodboards

by xHonestSecretsx



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/pseuds/xHonestSecretsx
Summary: A series of headcanons and moodboards previously posted onto my tumblr.





	1. Twins

Ragnar

Finds out when your sister comes to visit.  
Immediately interested in her– wanders around her.  
Naturally attracted because she looks like you.  
But also, he’s attracted to many things.  
“There’s two of you?”  
His eyes glisten mischeviously.  
Accusing him only has him laughing.  
“I asked for Athelstan.”  
Athelstan just wants to be left out of this.  
Ragnar wants all of the things.

Bjorn Ironside

There’s not much that you can tell him that would surprise him.  
So when you explain the likelihood of your twin pregnancy within your family to him, he’s interested for more.  
“A boy or a girl?”  
Genuinely interested in what he can expect from your family.  
“Or both?”  
He wouldn’t complain about having another set of twins. 

Ubbe

Finds out when he goes to ask for marriage by your brother.  
Taken back when the door opens.  
Shifty eyes between door and your brother.  
Annoyed brother pushes off the door while Ubbe computes.  
He thought you were a woman.  
Unless he had too much ale.  
“I’m right here!”  
Thank Frigg. 

 

Hvitserk

Made a oopsy.  
Kissed the wrong wife thinking it was you.  
It was definitely not you.  
That’s proof by the stinging welt on his cheek.  
Tries to soothe over your jealous pouts all evening.  
“Who kisses someone like that!” You say.  
“Who has a twin and doesn’t tell her husband?!” 

Sigurd Snake in the Eye

Accidentally confesses his crush to your sister.  
Causing you to run away in tears.  
Has to pull you back and explain.  
He was tricked! It was an accident!  
Gentle hair strokes and puppy kisses.  
Awkward family dinners.

Ivar the Boneless

Hardly interested in your sister.  
But finds it more amusing how you hid her.  
Why? He assumes it is of jealousy.  
Teases her if only to get a rise out of you.  
Enjoys to see you angry.  
“You really think that I would want her?”


	2. Erotic Photoshoot

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/bfe86b8113259e24b234eeb4b9facbd8/tumblr_phkvbgKqRO1v19l0n_500.jpg)

Ragnar

Sigurd suggested the photos for his father’s birthday.  
Strappy tight black pieces are his favourite.  
Nasty, playful smiles over dinner with Sigurd.  
“What sort of photos?”  
You show him the photos, makin his eyes widen in awe.  
“She let you take these?”  
Carries a photo in his wallet at all times.  
Because after all, he’s proud of his woman.  
Somewhat proud of his son as well.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/eb14cba32d64c6db61114a9d70a62878/tumblr_phlf6d9k2I1v19l0n_500.jpg)

Bjorn Ironside

Enjoys raunchy, tiny lingerie.  
The more shine, the better.  
Quietly staring at the photos.  
“They’re for me?”  
Doesn’t even care that Sigurd took those photos.  
He’s very secure about himself.  
Finds them amazingly arousing.  
Places the photos in an album in his office.  
For… private time.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d61c966137ff526978e8df7f106e47fc/tumblr_phkvbhLvmw1v19l0n_500.jpg)

Ubbe

Your worries of being less attractive to him is obvious.  
So he suggests you take the photos after your declining self esteem.  
Picks out the lingerie out with you at the store.  
Something light and gentle. He might or might not have an innocence kink.  
Asks Sigurd to take the photos, assuring you that Sigurd won’t judge at all.  
When he actually gets the pictures, he frames them in your bedroom.  
The pictures are sexy, of course, you’re like his own little pretty doll.  
But the best gift is knowing how happy you are to show off for him.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/32f90be09aa1d76108155608be09dbfa/tumblr_phlg2xR0PA1v19l0n_500.jpg)

Hvitserk

Sigurd accidentally tells him outright that he is taking pictures of you.  
Insists on being there with you.  
Also insists that masterpieces don’t need clothes but if he has to…  
Green green green! His favourite colour is green.  
Make it tiny.  
Motivation and what not!  
Easily becomes a pain in the ass when he tries to christen every outfit before a shoot.  
Teases Ivar with photos on his phone as a wallpaper.  
“Stop flashing those pictures around!” “Don’t be jealous!”

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/94fd1f35dfb4df3b44a2937f28853381/tumblr_phlf6fefAb1v19l0n_500.jpg)

Sigurd Snake in the Eye

You finally offer after the wedding night.  
As a photographer, hot and heated with the prospect of taking the photos.  
Insists on taking pictures himself and even picks out the lingerie.  
Soft pink because you’re his pretty princess.  
Never a better birthday present than when you model for him, curling your fingers around your hair and obviously teasing him.  
Half way through the third outfit, the camera ends up clattered on the ground somewhere.  
“I can’t wait.”

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9fa717a71655e6514795904eeb08f4c5/tumblr_phliboKTNC1v19l0n_500.jpg)

Ivar the Boneless

Red is his favourite. Always has been.  
The more scant the better.  
Comes to his desk after work and finds the picture framed and on his desk.  
Absolutely in love with the photos and jerks off once– maybe twice.  
Goes to find you in the kitchen in a teasingly small little outfit where he asks you about them.  
Grabs your ass while looking at the collage when a thought smacks into him like a double decker bus.  
“Who the hell took these photos?”  
Maybe you shouldn’t have said Sigurd because some time later– you can’t really walk right.


	3. How Much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please could you do a Ragnar and sons reaction post to their shy / very timid housewife (who can’t fight because she gets sick at the sight of blood) killing an assassin that almost killed them in their home?

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4b24b7661187ffb38b06ec0172f2941f/tumblr_pgexjflO2c1v19l0n_500.jpg)

Ragnar

“It’s not realistic.”

Well aware of your queasiness but as a Viking– as a Norseman, this is life.  
Allows you to be sheltered and protected in his home as the mother to his boys.  
But constantly tells you that at some point, you’ll wake up.  
Waking up is apparently one night, ripping the sword of kings from its place above your shared bed.  
Never knew that you’d actually have it in you.  
Staring between blood, dead corpse on his bed and you.  
Kicks corpse off his bed.  
“I told you.” He says as he pulls you in close.

Bjorn Ironside

“My father has made many enemies.”

As the oldest of the Ragnarssons, he carries a heavy burden.  
His father is dead, but he still carries the burden of the crown.  
And all its enemies.  
Appears to be ‘fine’ with your squeamishness.  
But expects that you will be able to defend the household when the time comes.  
Sees you coming in from the outdoors with your father’s old bow.  
“Bjorn go clean up!”  
Doesn’t understand until he goes outside, hands on his hips.  
“It’s disgusting! I’m not touching it.” You keep a safe distance from the corpse in the pig pen.  
What a prissy bride he has.

Ubbe

“There are some things that are unavoidable.”

Often is the one to reason with you about your phobia.  
Or try and expose you to the blood of animals to overcome it.  
But in the end you usually win and skate out of being exposed to blood.  
The night in question he was caught by surprise, in bed with you.  
While the assassin addresses Ubbe like you don’t exist, you’ve had enough time to slide your hand under the pillow for the axe.  
One Ubbe often keeps there for good reason.  
Chucking and cracking open the assassin’s skull like an easy open barrel.  
Ubbe’s wide eyes as he pulls you back.  
Insists it will all be okay, cradling you close as he takes the axe from the man’s head with a wet crack.  
Wonders if you are still afraid.

Hvitserk

“It’s just a little blood (Y/N)!”

He very well knows that you’re shy about blood.  
But blood is good! It’s natural! It keeps you alive.  
Or dead.  
Is distracted taking bread from the oven when you come in wailing incoherently.  
Darts toward the entry way to find the corpse.  
Searches thoroughly before coming back and setting his hands on your shoulders and kissing you to stop the wailing.  
Distracts you from the blood by stripping your clothes off.  
“The best part of blood is that it washes off.”  
Draws you a warm bath.

Sigurd Snake in the Eye

“Me too.”

Has always told you that he only raids out of obligation.  
His brothers are Ragnarssons– Viking.  
That means he has to be Viking too.  
Still doesn’t like blood but knows its a common part of life.  
“I’ll protect you.”  
Doesn’t expect that he would ever fail.  
When the assassin pushes into your doorway looking for Sigurd– you pull the hot sword from beside the hearth of the home.  
Drive it into his neck before he can act.  
There’s a lot of blood.  
Holds your cheeks and frantically tries to calm you.  
“It’ll be okay.” 

Ivar the Boneless

“One day, I’ll see how much you truly love me.”

Doesn’t like that you’re so squeamish.  
He enjoys blood; he enjoys killing.  
More than confident in his ability to defend his home.  
But what when he is not home?  
What if he needed a wife that would defend him?  
No one in their right mind would attack Ivar the Boneless awake.  
So when he comes to his home when he’s asleep, he’s expecting it ill be an easy kill.  
Nothing as wrong as the small dagger that digs deep into his stomach creeping into the home.  
Wakes up to his bloody bride clattering the dagger on the ground, wiping the blood off over and over again.  
“You killed for me.”  
Maybe you truly did love him.


End file.
